Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Andur
Hallo Andur! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Andur!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Außerdem wurde in der Jedipedia auch eine FAQ-Seite eingerichtet, auf der Du allgemeine Fragen stellen bzw. nachlesen kannst. Deine gestellten Fragen werden dann von anderen Benutzern beantwortet. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Bevor Du nach jeder Änderung speicherst, benutzte bitte zuerst die Vorschau. Damit kannst Du sehen, wie die Seite nach dem Speichern aussehen wird und so Fehler im Design oder im Text leichter finden. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten – mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jedoch sollte Deine Benutzerseite nicht Dein einziger Beitrag zur Jedipedia sein. Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge, jedoch keine Artikelbeiträge, immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du ~~~~ (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche „Deine Signatur mit Zeitstempel“ über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. }| }}} Nun aber erstmal genug – hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Admiral Ackbar 11:34, 13. Dez. 2008 (CET) ---- Order of the Force Hallo Andur. Benutze doch bitte bei deiner Arbeit im Artikel Order of the Force und allgemein die Vorschaufunktion (neben dem Speicherbutton). Denn du änderst gerade minütlich was und das sind jetzt schon zig weitere Versionen, das macht es unübersichtlich. Desweiteren kannst du nicht einfach die Diskussionsseite des Artikels löschen. Deinen Grafiken fehlt es außerdem an Angaben und der Löschantrag von Admiral Ackbar verliert nicht seine Gültigkeit, nur weil du ihn einfach mal eben rausnimmst. -- [[Benutzer:Sol|''Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 09:46, 10. Dez. 2008 (CET) Sorry. Jetzt weiß ich Bescheid und werde in Zukunft danach handeln. MTFBWY :Nett währe, wenn du die Disku zu deinem Artikel ganuer lesen würdest, und im Artikel selbst, auch wenn es spass bringt, nicht aus einer Phantasiewelt berichten würdest, sondern versuchen könntest, dass etwas ernsthafter zu schreiben und die Fangruppe aus der ''realen Welt betrachtet beschreiben würdest. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 12:10, 10. Dez. 2008 (CET) Jedipedia bei euch Hab nun ein wenig auf eurer Seite gestöbert und bin zB. auf eure Datenbank gestoßen. Ein paar der Einträge erinnern stark an einige unserer Artikel. Gut hin oder wieder sind 2, 3 Wörter ausgetauscht oder der Satzbau leicht verändert (zB. Adi Gallia). Ansich dürfen Texte aus der Jedipedia geren verwendet werden, jedoch stehen diese unter der GNU Lizenz, was bedeutet, dass jemand, welcher diesen Text verwenden möchte dies auch gerne darf, jedoch den Author und die Quelle des Textes nennen muss und seinen Text unter die selbe Lizenz stellen muss. Ich bitte dich als Gründer deiner Organsisation dies zu beachten und die Texte nochmal durchzugehen. Ihr müsst sie nicht löschen jedoch eine Urhebernennung und aufklärung über den Rechtstatus des Textes währe sinnvoll. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 12:52, 10. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Hast du ein Beispiel? Welche Artikel betrifft das? Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 13:41, 10. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Ich haben im obrigen Text bereits Adi Gallia angeführt, die hier zu finden währe. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 13:47, 10. Dez. 2008 (CET) Ich bitte darum, meinen Account zu löschen. Ihr tut so, als ob alles, was in Jedipedia eingetragen ist, real ist. Wenn der Spass zu kurz kommt ist OOTF hier am falschen Ort. :Entschuldigung, aber hier darf man durchaus seinen Spass haben und das erstellen von Artikeln kann durchaus Spass machen, jedoch denken wir nicht, da wir am Aufbau einer ernstzunehmenden Enzyklopädie von Star Wars als ganzes, es nicht gerade hilfrei ist dinge des sogenannten Fandoms aus der realen Welt in einer Sichtweise darzustellen, als wäre sie wirklich innerhalb des Star Wars-Universums geschehen. soetwas schadet sowohl der Seriösität der Jedipedia, als auch der Seriösität eurer Organsisation. Artikel innerhalb der Jedipedia sollen, genauso wie in der richtigen Wikipedia auch, nüchtern, sachlich und neutral geschrieben werden. Hierbei machen wir die Annahme, dass dinge aus dem Star Wars-Universums, also alles aus den Filmen, Büchern, Comics etc. tatsächlich passiert sind, weshalb solche sachen aus einer Perspektive geschrieben werden, als würde sie ein Geschichtsschreiber (oder jmd vergleichbares) die Ginge dort aufschreiben. Ausserhalb des Star Wars-Universums jedoch sind wir um eine korrekte darstellung des Star Wars-Phänomens bemüht wozu eine sachliche darstellung unabdingbar ist. Hierzu passt eure Organisation schon dazu, jedoch nicht in dieser schreibweise, aus den oben schon erläuterten Gründen. Wirf also nicht gleich die Flinte ins Korn und versuche auch unseren Standpunkt zu verstehen. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 14:12, 10. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Naja, ich hab jetzt grad mal besagten Artikel mit dem in eurer Datenbank verglichen, einige Formulierungen hören sich zwar tatsächlich ähnlich an, aber ich denke nicht, dass hier einfach kopiert wurde. Das mit der Art der Artikel haben die Beiden ja schon gut erklärt. Artikel über Dinge aus dem StarWars Universum werden In-Universe geschrieben, also so, als würde jemand aus der StarWars Welt darüber berichten. In Hinter den Kulissen wird dann meist auf Sachen eingegangen, die nicht In-Universe sind. Artikel über Sachen aus der echten Welt werden dagegen auch so geschrieben. Allerdings emfpinde ich persönlich den Artikel nicht unbedingt unsachlich. Dennoch kommt der Artikel ein bisschen wie Werbung daher. Deshalb musst du auch die Seite der Benutzer hier verstehen. Es ist schon oft vorgekommen, dass Artikel über Spiele oder private Vereinigungen erstellt wurden, die zu Werbemassnahmen dienten, oder als Betriebsanleitung. Daher reagieren viele Benutzer immer schnell kritisch, manchmal vielleicht unberechtigt. Allerdings ist das jetzt kein Grund direkt die Flinte ins Korn zu werfen und aufzugeben. Wir haben schon des Öfteren solche Artikel nachbearbeitet, sodass sie danach eine haltbare Form bekamen. Und genau dafür ist die Nacharbeit Vorlage ja da. Der Löschantrag ist erstmal weg, da der Artikel wirklich schon so viel enthält, dass es nicht vernünftig wäre, ihn einfach in die Tonne zu treten. Wenn du dir vornehmen willst, selbst die nächste Zeit daran zu arbeiten, kannst du den Artikel mit der Under Construction-Vorlage blockieren. Ansonsten werden sich wohl in nächster Zeit andere Benutzer immer mal wieder dran wagen, den Artikel zu verbessern. Pandora Diskussion 14:40, 10. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::Die Kritik unsererseits sollte als Chance wahrgenommen werden, um dem Artikel eine Berechtigung zu geben. Daher sehe ich die Under-Construction-Vorlage auch als Möglichkeit, dieses Ziel zu erreichen. Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 00:10, 11. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::::Übrigens wurden keine Beiträge aus Jedipedia auf die OOTF-Seite kopiert. Der Adi Gallia-Beitrag hatte versehentlich keine Quellenangabe. Das wurde nachgeholt. (StarWars FactFile) (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 80.245.147.81 (Diskussion) 10:23, 11. Dez. 2008) Bildquelle Hallo Andur, bei dem Bild Datei:Rat2008.jpg hast du einfach die Homepage als Quelle angegeben. Der Link sollte aber auf eine Seite zeigen, auf der das Bild auch sichtbar ist. Man kann schliesslich von niemandem verlangen, sich durch die gesamte Homepage zu wühlen, nur um das Bild zu verifizieren. Ich bitte dich, das nachzutragen. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 12:31, 3. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :Hm, hab ich wohl irgendwie aus dem Blick verloren, aber hier und hier ist dasselbe. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 20:37, 9. Feb. 2011 (CET)